Misunderstood
by OiCarool
Summary: Uma versão alternativa sobre como Darcy e Elisabeta descobrem que não foram os autores das tais cartas...


Darcy passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao cortiço, sem conseguir entrar, sem conseguir subir as escadas. Segurava a carta de Elisabeta, a maldita carta de Elisabeta, que atrapalhava seu sono e sua vida desde que chegara a suas mãos.

Mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Não era possível que depois de tudo o que ela havia dito, de todo o amor que havia demonstrado, Elisabeta simplesmente acabasse o relacionamento dos dois como se não fosse nada.

Tivera a audácia de dizer que desfrutara de sua amizade. Darcy não era seu amigo, e não queria ser amigo de Elisabeta. Não apenas amigo, ao menos. E agora nem sabia se queria ser alguma coisa. Estava furioso, não apenas com Elisabeta, mas com toda aquela situação infernal que vivia.

Elisabeta dissera que a noite deles fora agradável. Agradável era tudo o que ela tinha a dizer sobre a noite mais importante de sua vida, a noite me que o prazer se uniu ao mais nobre dos sentimentos. Um sentimento que Darcy nunca vivera, e agora abria seu coração apenas para tê-lo partido em mil pedaços.

E sequer podia pensar sobre a vontade de Elisabeta de experimentar novas frutas e sabores, experimentar outros homens. Ele não precisava ler sobre aquilo, e não precisava das imagens que se materializaram em sua mente desde a primeira vez que leu a carta. Agora não podia pensar em Elisabeta sem imaginá-la com outro.

E não podia pensar em nada além de Elisabeta, o que implicava em imaginá-la com outro homem em todos os momentos de seu dia. E a ideia o enlouquecia, o corroía, e Darcy já não sabia mais o que fazer. E por isso agora tentava engolir o que restava de seu orgulho para ao menos confrontá-la.

Sabia que doeria ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, mas era melhor que fosse de uma vez. Que visse o olhar de desdém dela em relação a tudo o que viveram, sua empolgação ao falar sobre as novas oportunidades, sua coluna no jornal, seus novos amores. Isso se estivesse em casa, e não procurando suas novas experiências.

E foi por esse pensamento que Darcy finalmente tomou coragem de entrar no cortiço e subir as escadas. Rumou para o quarto de Elisabeta, batendo na porta de forma mais dura do que pretendia. Demorou alguns segundos para Elisabeta abrir a porta, e Darcy não esperou um convite para entrar.

\- Eu vim saber o que significa isso. – ele segurou a carta dela na mão.

Elisabeta o encarou atordoada. Não esperava vê-lo ali, não esperava vê-lo mais. Ele a fitava com uma expressão enraivecida, e Elisabeta de repente sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não era possível que Darcy estivesse ali para cobrar alguma coisa dela.

\- O que? – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Esta carta! – ele balançou o papel.

\- Acho que está tudo claro, Darcy. – Elisabeta fingiu indiferença.

\- Então é verdade? – Darcy amassou o papel nas mãos, o último fio de esperança de que fosse uma brincadeira se esvaindo.

\- Darcy, por favor, você já leu o que eu tinha pra dizer. Vai embora daqui. – ela segurou as lágrimas de tristeza e raiva.

\- Eu só vim aqui porque eu tinha esperança que fosse um engano, que você fosse diferente. – ele disse, deixando-a confusa. – Mas se é o que você quer...

Darcy jogou o papel amassado na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha de Elisabeta. Olhou em seus olhos uma última vez e caminhou derrotado até a porta.

\- Eu também considerei agradável a nossa noite. – ele disse, de costas. – E espero que você seja feliz com tantas frutas e sabores. Seu novo cabelo deve ajudar nisso.

E com isso Darcy bateu a porta atrás de si. Elisabeta observou Darcy sair de seu quarto, com uma sensação de que havia perdido alguma coisa. Darcy não fazia sentido, e embora ela não se surpreendesse mais, não depois da carta dele, a curiosidade foi mais alta, e retirou a carta do lixo.

Elisabeta levou longos minutos para absorver as palavras que lia. Cada frase era mais assustadora que a outra, e nenhuma linha daquele papel fora escrita por ela. Como Darcy poderia acreditar que ela escreveria tantos absurdos? A letra era uma cópia da sua...

Ela abriu a porta do quarto com pressa, descendo correndo as escadas, com a esperança de que Darcy ainda estivesse por ali. Avistou o carro de Darcy virando a esquina e tentou em vão gritar por ele. Alguma coisa estava muito estranha nessa história, e precisava desvendar o quanto antes.

Mas a noite já caia e ela tinha muito o que pensar. No dia seguinte procuraria Darcy e o questionaria a respeito daquela carta. Pelo menos era o seu plano, até que, horas mais tarde, uma batida na porta a tirou do começo de seu sono.

\- Ema, não é possível que você tenha esquecido a chave... – disse, abrindo a porta e vendo os olhos vermelhos de Darcy a encarando.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou, simplesmente, e Elisabeta sentiu o cheiro forte de álcool.

\- Darcy, o que você está fazendo? - Elisa foi em direção a ele, ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio.

\- Cadê ele? – Darcy adentrou o quarto, segurando-se em Elisabeta. – Ela é minha! – ele gritou.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Darcy, do que você está falando? – ela tentou empurrá-lo em direção a cama.

\- Eu sei que ele está aqui. – disse, decidido. – Por que você precisa de outros homens, Elisabeta? – Darcy a encarou de repente.

\- Eu não preciso. – Elisabeta começou a se irritar. – Mas você precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

\- Eu só preciso de você. E você não me quer. Você mentiu dizendo que me amava. – ele a acusou, sentando-se na cama. – Aqui mesmo, nessa cama.

\- Não foi o que a sua carta sugeriu. – revirou os olhos, incapaz de ter aquela conversa com Darcy sob efeito de álcool.

\- A minha carta? Está aqui a minha carta. – ele tirou um guardanapo rabiscado do bolso.

Elisabeta segurou o papel, tentando ler as palavras escritas. Havia seu nome, obviamente, e mais algumas palavras ilegíveis.

\- Não saia daqui, eu vou chamar os seus amigos para cuidarem de você. – ela bufou.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui. – ele disse, aninhando-se no travesseiro dela. – Você não vai poder ficar com ninguém aqui, ouviu? Nenhum sabor novo pra você, Elisabeta.

Darcy acordou no outro dia com sua cabeça estourando. Olhou em volta e para seu espanto estava no quarto de Elisabeta, com Ernesto o encarando divertido.

\- Trago bom, inglês. – ele zombou.

\- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Darcy levantou-se rápido.

\- Você achou que era uma boa ideia visitar Elisabeta após beber metade do estoque do bar. – Ernesto riu.

\- Meu Deus. O que foi que eu fiz? Onde está Elisabeta?

\- Acalme-se, ela está no quarto de Jane. Eu vou chama-la.

Darcy tentou arrumar o que pode de seus cabelos e suas roupas enquanto aguardava. Lavou o rosto com um pouco de água que encontrou em uma garrafa. E então Elisabeta entrou em seu próprio quarto, com uma expressão irritada.

\- Eu espero que você tenha uma ótima explicação para chegar aqui desse jeito, depois de tudo o que você fez. – ela disse.

\- O que foi que eu fiz? – Darcy perguntou, confuso. – Além de aparecer nesse estado no seu quarto, obviamente.

\- Não se faça de desentendido, Darcy. Eu li a carta que você enviou para Camilo. – Elisa cruzou os braços.

\- Que carta, Elisabeta? Do que você está falando?

\- A carta em que você diz que eu me entrego aos meus desejos, e que sugere que eu estava planejando uma gravidez para tirar o seu dinheiro. – ela despejou as palavras, as lágrimas chegando à seus olhos.

\- O que? – ele perguntou, atordoado. – Elisabeta, eu fui ao Vale do Café prometendo a você que iria voltar, e então você me envia uma carta absurda.

\- Por favor, Darcy. Está aqui, eu peguei a carta da casa de Jane e Camilo. – ela entregou o papel para ele.

Darcy começou a ler as palavras, surpreso com o quanto a letra era parecida com a sua, e chocado com o teor daquela carta.

\- Mas como diabos você pode achar que eu escreveria isso, Elisabeta? – ele questionou, irritado e enojado com o que lera.

\- Você não achou que eu havia escrito que queria provar todas as frutas e sabores? Que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou? – ela irritou-se.

Tivera tempo o suficiente para elaborar tudo aquilo, e ficava cada vez mais claro que alguém havia armado a situação. E poderia apostar que Susana era a responsável por cada uma daquelas palavras.

\- Era a sua letra! – ele defendeu-se.

\- Era a sua também. – ela devolveu.

E então os dois trocaram um olhar mordaz, irritados com toda a situação em que estavam envolvidos, e irritados um com o outro.

\- Eu deveria ter desconfiado que você não seria capaz de dizer que a nossa noite tinha sido apenas agradável. – ele sorriu de lado.

Sem dar chance para que Elisabeta respondesse, se aproximou dela e a beijou. Ela pensou em resistir, mas saberia que seria em vão. A maior parte dela estava apenas aliviada que Darcy não era o responsável por palavras tão duras. Sabia que havia muito para conversar, mas as palavras poderiam esperar. Era hora de Darcy cobrar cada um dos beijos que não haviam trocado.


End file.
